


A Little Walk Around

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse wanders into her husband's study.





	A Little Walk Around

Eclipse quietly walked through the hallway, looking over the walls at all the artwork and statutes. Since she and Megatron had made up, he finally allowed her to live in the citadel and out of the tower. As far as she was aware, all of her things had been moved out of her old room and into an even more spacious room she shared with Megatron.

But Megatron still had a habit of keeping her cooped up in a single room. He was currently out, attending business outside the citadel. She had supposed to be in her room with two guards outside the door.

Supposed to. She had snuck out her room out the balcony window, which thankfully wasn’t too far from the ground. She only had to climb down a little bit down. Once she was out, she kept out of sight of the guards and made her way back inside. Now she was just wandering around the citadel, being careful to avoid anyone who might have been wandering around.

She would go back to her room eventually, but being inside one place too long made her anxious. She understood now why Megatron had locked her in the tower and that he never intended to hurt her, but… She still didn’t like it. Sometimes, if in one place alone for too long, she felt like she couldn’t breathe and she would start shaking. Maybe even cry.

She hadn’t told Megatron or her therapist about it. She didn’t want Megatron to do something drastic or for Acid Rain to tell Megatron and cause another fiasco. She just needed to get out of the room for a bit and have some time to herself.

She had been Queen for almost five months now, but she still wasn’t used to it. Having guards and attendant around her made her… uncomfortable. She was just a human commoner. She never anyone protect or tend to her during her entire life! Even if it was probably necessary for her now…

Eclipse stiffened when she heard people coming down the hallway. Quickly, she picked up parts of her dress and made a mad dash into one of the rooms to hide in. If anyone found her, they would probably try to escort her back to her room or hover over her. Two things she didn’t need right now.

Once she was done exploring, she would return to her room. Hopefully before her guards noticed and informed Megatron. She didn’t need him storming through the citadel searching for her.

She turned back into the room she had hidden in. It looked to be a study… One that was used frequently. It felt warm and the furniture definitely looked like it had been worn down a bit. She wasn’t sure whose study this might have been. It could have very well been Megatron’s, since she had never been to his before.

She wandered over to the bookshelves. Most of the books were about war and strategy, as well as various books regarding history and specific books on different species. Now she was certain this was Megatron’s personal study… Curious, she wandered over to one of the books. She was surprised to find a few specifically on humans. But there was one called “the Philosophy, the Sociology, and the Psychology of Human Women” that caught her eye. 

Biting her bottom lip, she pulled one where the spine was mostly worn. It was heavier than she thought, forcing her to carry it over to the large, cushion chair near one of the end tables. She sat down and set it down on her lap. She flipped to the table of contents. She was a bit surprised to find a few of the chapters marked.

Traditional Roles, Modern Roles, Why She Smiles, Why She Cries, Etiquette of All – strange titles… And it seemed that it wasn’t written by a human either. Probably a monster who had been studying human women. For what reason, she couldn’t have been sure. But she turned to the chapter “Why She Cries” out of morbid curiosity.

It wasn’t anything special. It was a mix between actual sadness, happiness, and hormonal reasons. There was some gibberish about how “human females are far too complex to fully understand” and the like. Judging by the scribbles and rips and crinkles to the page, it seemed the reader wasn’t really buying what was written either.

With a heavy sigh, she closed the book and set it down on the end table next to her. Well, that hadn’t been as interesting as she thought… But she had to wonder why someone, possibly Megatron, would read these books. Surely he knew that these were just ridiculous.

She snuggled into the chair, looking up at the ceiling. This had to have been Megatron’s office. It was so comfortable… And she knew sometimes he would have to work late. He would definitely want a place where he could rest in the middle of work. Slowly, her eyes started to droop, letting out a small yawn.

Soon enough, she fell asleep. 

* * *

Megatron was not expecting to return to his study and find his wife in his chair. She was snuggled up in the corner, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. He was confused as to why she was here and not in their room. Not to mention it was unsettling to see her so defenseless and unprotected. How did she escape her guards?

But he decided not to wake her. Not when she was sleeping so peacefully. Instead he kneeled down in front of her, stretching out a hand to stroke her cheek. His queen merely nuzzled against it, a small smile coming to her face as she turned a bit to get more comfortable.

He took his hand from her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. When she didn’t stir, he quietly picked up the book she had left on the table next to her. He was a bit surprised to see the title… Primus, he remembered how he used to look through this when he still had Eclipse up in the tower. Because he hadn’t realized what he was doing to her…

The demon huffed, shaking his head of such thoughts as he returned the book to his shelf. No, things were better now. Eclipse and him were mending their relationship, he wasn’t hurting her anymore… And she wasn’t afraid of him. Not anymore.

So for now, he would leave her to sleep. It would have been rude to wake her up when she was sleeping so soundly. He had some work to do anyway… Besides, he didn’t mind having a little bit of company.


End file.
